


Disagreeing

by JosieRuby1



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: Disagreement, argument, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Valkyrie wants to tell her parents, Skulduggery disagrees.





	Disagreeing

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 8: I Know You Do.

"I want to tell my parents," Valkyrie said apparently out of nowhere in the Bentley as Skulduggery drove her back to the pier one evening. It was something she hadn't considered for years. She was seventeen now and had been twelve when she started all thing. Back then, hell even a couple of years ago she never would have considered telling people. It was different now though. Now there was Alice to consider but more than that there was Darquesse. Valkyrie knew that Darquesse would continue to be a threat no matter what they said or did, that there was no way they could predict which of the hundreds of possible futures would be the one that they lived through.

"You want to do what?" Skulduggery asked. He stopped the car in a space at the edge of the road and turned to look at her.

"I was thinking about it and well... Fergus knows, and Gordon knew so it makes sense that my Dad probably has some sort of idea about it," Valkyrie reasoned. "And he has a right to know about it properly. They both had a right to know what I'm doing. And-"

"What you're doing or what you might do?" Skulduggery asked.

Valkyrie was quiet for a moment, just glaring at him. It would be nice, for once, for him to not know exactly what she meant when she said something else. She sighed. "I mean yeah. Both I guess. I wouldn't have thought about doing it before Darquesse but... They're my parents Skulduggery and I'm going to kill them-" She held her hand up when she said Skulduggery go to butt in. "No, I know, there's a change that things won't go that way, but there's also a chance that they will. I want them to know what's going on. I want them to know that the reason I'm so toned and fit isn't because of going to the gym but because of the amazing things I can do."

Skulduggery looked at her, also quiet for a moment. He nodded. "I know you do," He told her. His tone made it clear that he didn't agree though.

"And we could just go now and introduce them to you," Valkyrie said. "It'll be a nightmare at first, of course it will, but it'll be the best way to let them in slowly. We can explain to them that you're the person with the weird name from the will reading and what all of it means. They won't be able to deny it when they see a living skeleton."

Skulduggery shook his head.

"Why not?" She demanded. "Honestly, it shouldn't even be your decision to make. They're my parents. If I want to tell them, it's my choice. I'm the reason they're in danger. But it’s not just that, every time I go out with you I might not come back. We know that, we accept that. But my parents don't know that. They have no idea what I'm doing, and they deserve to know."

"Valkyrie, if we tell your parents that almost every day for the past five years I have been taking you to fight different creatures and monsters with all sorts of magical powers they are going to rip me apart bone from bone and feed me to the dog." Skulduggery explained. "I don't want to be dog food."

"We don't have a dog," Valkyrie said, shaking her head and folding her arms. "Come on, it'll take like half an hour. Alice'll be asleep so you don't have to worry about scaring her with your lack of face."

"Valkyrie, how do you really think this is going to go?" Skulduggery asked. "Think of all the reasons you haven't told them this far. Think of it all. You know it's better if they don't know about this world. You have been here too long and made too much of a reputation to just leave it. That's not an option and I know you wouldn't want it to be. But it is not too let to leave your parents out of it. If you pull them into this world you are putting them in more danger. You are going to allow them to know everything, they are going to start seeing magic everywhere, even where it isn't. It will terrify them. It will change every aspect of their lives. And how much will you tell them?”

Valkyrie frowned. “As much as we need to?”

“And what does that include?” Skulduggery asked. “Does it include the fact that you almost beat your mum’s mugger to death? Or what about the super killer than you may or may not turn into? How about all the times Kenspeckle had to put you back together? Oh I know, let’s tell them about the time you sealed your true name and were literally dead for several hours and were lucky to come back to life again-”

“You’re intentionally being ridiculous,” Valkyrie told him, very clearly sulking now.

“No, I’m not. I’m being realistic.” Skulduggery replied. “Go home, think about why you haven’t told them. Seriously think about it. Go back and be a part of your family, see your sister, see your mum and dad and consider if you really want them to know about this.”

Valkyrie only glared at him before opening the Bentley door. “I’ll walk from here” she said, getting out and slamming it shut behind her.


End file.
